


Said and Done

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: An old friend reminds Destiny only needs to depend on herself.





	1. Chapter 1

  
_*Banner by Ayshen - **From Left to Right: Dani, Destiny, Matthew, and Kalani**._

**~*~Chapter 1~*~**  
  
He was not sure how things had gotten here. While he had agreed to give her time and space, he regretted it. Destiny was his best friend, partner in crime, but one conversation had ruined everything.  
  
Matthew wanted to be angry with her, hate her for changing things when they were so great before, but he could not bring himself to do it.  
  
Apparently, it was easier for her.  
  
She avoided him the hallways, sat away from him when they landed in the same room, and nearly disappeared from Llanview when they weren’t in school.  
  
“You ready for the test?”  
  
Though the voice was familiar, it was not Destiny’s. Why did that have to register so heavily with him?  
  
He brushed it off, shoving books into his locker, “As ready as I’ll ever be, you?”  
  
Dani began to tell him how Todd was trying to get to know her, even had his daughter attempting to tutor her, but she was too uncomfortable to retain anything.   
  
Matthew offered nods and smiles when it seemed appropriate, mentally trying to blame her for what was happening with Destiny.   
  
The fact she had started school with them couldn’t possibly be helping the situation, yet he felt like he owed her. She had been there for him, and he was connected to her in a lot of ways. But he meant what he said to Destiny, he had not had time to like anyone like  _ **that**_.  
  
He was walking, but he was still in that place– thinking about the time he had missed and nothing else. Selfish he was but picking Dani over Destiny he was not.  
  
“I’m just glad you’re here for me, Matthew. You’re probably the only one who has my back.” She waited for his full attention, offering a small grin, “You’re awesome, you know that?”  
  
“Yeah,” He adjusted the back pack on his shoulder, “I wish everyone thought so.”  
  
“I don’t know about that. I kind of like having you all to myself.”   
  
When she hugged him, he held her for a moment – wishing it stopped his mind and paused the rest of the world. Then, as if on cue with her perfectly bad timing, he spotted Destiny in his peripheral.  
  
~*~   
  
 _Look at the happy couple._  
  
Destiny rolled her eyes and started to enter the combination of her locker, wanting to get the day over with as soon as possible.   
  
The past month had been anything but easy for her, seeing Matthew (usually with Dani in toe), and she had to be distant – to be cold.  
  
However, in moments like this, it was a little easier. There was no way she would be third wheel to the two lovebirds,  **no** _way_.  
  
“Hey, sassy, you know where I can find the principal’s office?”  
  
“Excuse me?” She whipped her head around, ready to attack, until she found a memorable grin set on her, “Kit Kat?”  
  
“Oh God, can’t a guy get a new name? You know I don’t eat those things all the time and—“  
  
Before he could finish, she threw her arms around him in a relieved embrace and held on for dear life.  
  
Chuckling in her ear, his arms circled around her and reminded her of a far away home – safe and sound, miles away from Matthew and Dani.  
  
He pulled away, pulling out a schedule from his pocket, “Here I was thinking my first day would be so tough in little Llanview.”  
  
“What?!” Snatching the paper from his hand, she stared at the classes in disbelief, “This has got to be some kind of dream. You can’t be here, and you can’t be staying.”  
  
“You underestimate Shaun and my sister.” With a sneaky smile, he took the paper back and stared playfully at the sheet, “A change for her trouble maker brother and family to boot, my sister was so packed and ready to go.”  
  
“You? Trouble? Right, like Mr. Xbox could possibly leave the house long enough to stir up anything.”  
  
“Well, see, now you’re underestimating me, and we just can’t have that.” Bringing her head into a brief headlock, he savored her giggle, “Say you’re happy to see me, Sass.”  
  
“All right! All right! I’m happy!” Upon release, she smoothed her pony tail, “…you have no idea how happy I am, Kit--”  
  
He warned her with a glare.  
  
“Kalani,” She corrected herself with a smile, gathering her books and shutting her locker, “it’s good to see who plays for Team Destiny.”  
  
“Ooooo, what other teams are there to choose from?” Her narrowed eyes caused him to raise his hands in surrender, “Sorry, it was joke.”  
  
Destiny hugged her books to her chest, hanging her head, “It’s not you. It’s just—a lot of other things.”  
  
“Hmm…then I should probably tell you I know some of it.”   
  
Their eyes met, his confident and hers shocked.  
  
“Shaun, big mouth, you had to know I’d get the rundown.”  
  
“Great, so even my playschool buddies know how pathetic I am?”  
  
“You’re looking pretty good from where I’m standing.” His words caught her off guard, her brows raised, as he leaned in, “If Matthew’s that guy at the end of the hall, he’s just been standing and staring since I got here.”  
  
Destiny managed to keep her eyes from looking, but her smile turned blinding, “Really?”  
  
“Really.” Kalani took a casual glance in Matthew’s direction, adding with a crooked grin, “Maybe Shaun’s promise to my sister isn’t going to work out after all.”  
  
“What promise?”  
  
“Keeping me out of trouble.” Offering his arm, he waited for her hand to land on his bicep, “Want to find some of it on the way to class?”


	2. Chapter 2

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 2~*~**  
  
“All right, Sass, so I had to wait three class periods to hear the dirt.” Grabbing an apple out of the battered brown bag, he took a large bite then urged her on, “I’m ready.”  
  
Avoiding his eyes, Destiny pulled out a carefully arranged salad and let out a heavy breath, “There’s nothing to tell.” The low fat dressing she had chosen had lost any appeal, and she decided to fork the dry veggies with a groan, “It’s the same story, just a different town, Kalani.”  
  
He scooted over to her side of the picnic table, laughing at her Tupperware dish, “Do you not want to say anything because you’re depressed about this guy or because of that garden you’re trying to eat?”  
  
“I’ll have you know that I have a salad a day and find it very satisfying.”  
  
“Since when? You use to say the only thing green going into your stomach was ice cream.”  
  
Destiny forced a large bite down her throat and threw him a dirty sideward glance, “Look, things change. I’m taking much better care of myself now.”  
  
“Right…” Nodding slowly, Kalani leaned slightly towards her and whispered, “What was wrong with you before you went vegetarian?”  
  
She downed another bite, an answer painfully caught in her throat, as she smoothed the shirt at her waist, allowing her eyes to wander the high school grounds.  
  
Carefully taking down these details, he eased back and took a moment. Well aware of her ability to internalize every issue, Kalani shook his head with a heavy sigh and caught glimpse of a girl her eyes were glued to.  
  
He had seen her earlier in the day, the long brown hair and permanent frown – the cliché in teenage angst and every girl he tended to see walking down any high school corridor. Returning his eyes to Destiny, he saw something different in her long dark locks and full lips – the friend who had helped through more than one of his crossroads in life.  
  
Kalani took out another item from his bag, “Here.”  
  
Presented to her was a Kit Kat, calling to her, yet she resisted with a fierce motivation as she spotted Dani and Matthew just beyond the colorful package, “No thanks.”  
  
“Come on, Sass, you never cared about this kind of thing until Barbie and Ken over there.”  
  
Her eyes were locked on Matthew; Matthew responded with a longing look of his own. Quickly gathering her things, she began to vent, “Well, maybe if I had, I wouldn’t be the doll that’s discontinued.”  
  
When she began to storm off, Kalani caught her stride, “Destiny, wait!”  
  
~*~  
  
Matthew released a deep breath, wishing he felt the strength to run after her, but pain of his physical limitations and rejection kept him at Dani’s side.   
  
Occupying the table previously held by his friend and her mystery buddy, he set his lunch down and stared at the food before him.  
  
“Matthew?” Her voice brought him out of his sulking, a smile appearing on her pink lips, “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I just—I don’t see why things have to be so complicated.”  
  
Dani was disappointed by his consistent attention directed towards someone who obviously wanted nothing to do with him – someone who dropped him at the first sign of trouble.  _Matthew deserves better._  
  
“She hasn’t said more than a couple of words to me since New Year’s. I’m pretty sure a couple of them would be bleeped out on basic cable.”  
  
“If that’s how she’s going to be, there’s nothing you can do.”  
  
“It’s not her fault. It’s mine. I lead her on or shot her down. Or both.”  
  
“You said you didn’t feel the same way about her…you aren’t in love with her, right?”  
  
“Right, but that didn’t mean I wanted to lose the best friend I’ve ever had. Destiny was there until the very end, never expecting anything, and then…I don’t even know what happened. I just know I’m the enemy now.”  
  
“Not to me.” Dani offered a sympathetic grin, reaching across the table to place her hand on his, “Maybe not to her forever, right? Maybe it’s just—time, give her time.”  
  
“How much time? She needs me, too. Whether she realizes it or not, I’m the guy who’s always going to have her back. She can shut me out all she wants. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
~*~

“Would you slow down?”  
  
Destiny made an abrupt stop, feeling the fresh air spread into her lungs without the image of her first heartbreak strangling all her senses.   
  
“You take speed walking classes on top of everything?”  
  
“That’s right. Make another joke, Kalani. Kick me while I’m down, that’s what a good friend would do.”  
  
“A good friend would tell you that in the five minutes he’s been here he’s seen a completely different person, and it’s pissing him off.” When her neck snapped in reaction, he smiled at the hint of a girl he remembered, “Look, I don’t know everything. I’ll agree that I’m new to the whole hung up white bread thing, but I’m not new to you. I’ve known you for years, and you’re not this girl who tries to be something you’re not.”  
  
“You’re right. I’m the fat friend who gets to always be there in the wings, picking people up and blending in with the wallpaper.”  
  
“Because of him? Because of some rich kid who doesn’t see what he’s missing?”  
  
“What’s he missing? He’s never going to get the attention with me that he gets with Dani.”  
  
“If that’s all this guy is about, you should know he’s not worth your time.” Kalani’s dark ovals clued her into his sincerity, “You’re great the way you are, Sass. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”  
  
“I wish I felt that way.”  
  
“You use to! How many times did you tell people where to stick their rice cakes?” While she rolled her eyes, a wide grin emerged on his lips, “And when they didn’t listen, I’d be right there to introduce them to some manners.”  
  
“Come on, K, can you really talk? While I was here being my fluffy self, you went and turned into Superman. You should be embarrassed to stand next to me.”  
  
“I missed standing next to you.” His words caused her eyes to catch his, “It’s the whole reason I came here. This town had nothing to offer me except you.” Touching his tan hand to her chocolate cheek, Kalani assured her, “The only girl I know who is perfect just as she is.”  
  
Destiny believed every word, feeling some jolt of confidence returning to her cold veins, and extended her hand, “Still got that Kit Kat?”  
  
Letting out a soft laugh, he placed the candy in her hand.  
  
Breaking the treat in two, she gave him half and chewed a bite before gesturing around the building’s corner, “Do you want to walk a little bit? I don’t feel like seeing those two on purpose.”  
  
He answered, mouth full of crisp, “Yeah.”  
  
The two rounded the corner of the building, heading towards another entrance and enjoying themselves like they did in the good ol’ days.   
  
“So can I still call you Sassy? That’s seems to be something that hasn’t changed.”  
  
“True, but what do I call you now? Muscle man?”  
  
“That could work. Some kind of superhero name would probably be more fitting though.”  
  
“How do you figure? You saved me from my hunger gremlin?”  
  
“No, but I’m about to save Sassy’s ego.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Gesturing towards the announcement on their school’s sign, he raised a curious brow, “You got a date for the Valentine’s dance?”  
  
“That’s still like a week away.”  
  
“So I take it I’m the first in line?”  
  
“Come on, Matthew’s not going to buy that. He probably thinks I’m paying you to talk to me now.”  
  
“Well, then,” Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he met her frown with a self-assured grin, “we’ve gotta a week to convince Richie Rich that he’s got competition.”


	3. Chapter 3

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 3~*~**  
  
“My my my, Little D, where are we heading?”  
  
“Out.” She sashayed past her brother, twirling around in her outfit and flipping her hair, “So what do you think?”  
  
For the first time in a while, she stood proudly before her big brother. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a purple, slightly off the shoulder top, she had her dark hair hanging down and a bright smile lit up.  
  
“I’m thinking you and Kalani need a chaperone.” Shaun teased, easing back into the sofa, “Since when do you get all dolled up for your little candy obsessed buddy?”  
  
“Ever since he agreed to help me give Matthew a taste of his own medicine.”  
  
“He what?”  
  
“Today, his first day at school, he was amazing.” Destiny took an excited seat next to her brother, thinking over the day’s events, “He sees Matthew and Dani, listens to what I said and didn’t say, then comes up with this great plan to be my date for the Valentine’s Day Dance.”  
  
Shaun leaned forward, suddenly looking cautious in a way she chose to ignore.  
  
“It was just like old times. He had my back, and I—I just can’t thank you enough.” Destiny threw her arms around her brother, squeezing him tightly, “Thank you so much for bringing my best friend to Llanview. It’s just what I needed.” When she pulled away, she noted his nervous smile and found her nerves lock up, “What? What is it?”  
  
“It’s just…you should be careful.”  
  
“What? Why? Is Kalani leaving again?”  
  
“No, no, he and his sister are pretty determined to stay in town.”  
  
“Then what? What’s wrong?”  
  
Shaun turned towards her, uncomfortable with the conversation that he had to begin, “Have you noticed anything different about Kalani since he got here?”  
  
Destiny thought carefully, smiling knowingly, “You mean that he looks like Hercules now? Of course, that’s why this whole plan is going to work perfectly. Matthew’s going to feel like less compared to him, just like he’s made me feel less compared to Dani.”  
  
“That’s not what I mean.” Shaun stood to his feet, unable to sit calmly any longer, “Look, I know it might be hard for you to focus on some things, especially because you feel so much for Matthew.”  
  
“I love him.”  
  
“Right, and he burned you pretty bad. So, I get you teaming with your buddy to try and get a little pay back.”  
  
“But…?”  
  
“Did you ever stop to think that maybe the way you feel about Matthew might be a little like what Kalani feels for you?”  
  
“What?!” Destiny stood to her feet with a loud laugh, “Are you kidding me? I’m not his type at all. We’ve been friends forever. And the only reason he’s doing this is because he knows I’d do the exact same thing for him. We got each other like that.”  
  
“I know. And I know you don’t see things like I do. But you weren’t there when he jumped at the opportunity to fly out here and live. He’s changed his whole situation for one person, and that says something about how he feels.”  
  
“Look, I made the mistake of falling for my best friend. But Kalani? He’s way too smart for that, and now? He could have anybody. Once this whole thing is over with Matthew, I’m going to help him find the perfect girl – something straight out of his comics.”  
  
“All right,” Shaun shrugged, signaling towards the door at the sound of a soft knock, “Just remember what I said, Little D.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Destiny went to the door and greeted her friend with a bright smile. It quickly faded when she saw the rose in his hand and nervous smile on his face.   
  
Standing timid in black jeans and a long-sleeved button up blue shirt, he waved towards Shaun, “What’s up, Bubba?”  
  
“Good to see you, K. Now, you take good care of my little sister.”  
  
“Always.” Kalani returned his eyes to Destiny, extending the rose, “You look good.”  
  
She glanced back at Shaun, responding, “Thanks.”  
  
“Remember what I said.”  
  
Destiny returned her attention to Kalani, stunned by his appearance, and accepted the gift, “What’s this all about?”  
  
“Just making things look legit.” Presenting his arm, he seemed absolutely normal while smiling, “Ready to make a scene?”  
  
Sure her brother couldn’t have been more wrong, Destiny held her head high and curled her arm around his, “Let’s do this.”  
  
~*~  
  
Dani walked through the mall, trying to blend in with teenage society, and found she stuck out like a very sore thumb. Desperately, she tried to get Matthew to change his mind about coming out on Friday night. But he had refused.  
  
Ever since the school year had begun, he locked himself up at home and tried to get a hold of Destiny.  
  
She couldn’t understand why a great guy spent so much time on someone who obviously did not give a damn about him. Walking along the large window of another department store, she felt the vibration of her cell phone buried in her messenger bag.  
  
As she began to dig for it, she found her eyes drifting elsewhere and her jaw dropped at the sight of the line forming at the movie theater.   
  
With her cell phone firm in hand, she quickly read the message from her missing partner in crime.  
  
 _Anything interesting at the mall?_  
  
Dani smiled at Matthew’s message, lifting her cell phone to take a picture of her sighting.  
  
~*~  
  
Matthew casually tossed his basketball in the air, until his ringtone was blaring at a text message received. Holding the ball under his arm, he viewed the message from Dani.  
  
Immediately, he was confronted by a picture of Destiny holding hands with her mystery friend outside of the movie theater. Dani’s response was bold beneath the photo,  _Very interesting._  
  
He refused to take anymore of this, staring at the photo for a minute before texting back,  _I’m on my way._


	4. Chapter 4

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 4~*~**  
  
“How long ago did they go in?”   
  
Dani rolled her brown eyes, letting out a heavy sigh, “I told you, like ten minutes ago.”  
  
He continued to pace in their corner, parked caddy corner to the theater entrance, “What were they doing here?”  
  
“I’m assuming they went into to watch a movie, Matthew. That’s normally what couples do at the movie theater.”  
  
Matthew’s eyes shot to hers, full of surprise, “So they definitely looked like a couple then?”  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, leaning her head back against the wall, and mentally praying,  _God, make this stop. Let him see what a complete waste of time this all is_.  
  
“That’s it.” He extended his hand to her, coming to firm decision, “We have to go in.”  
  
Smiling with the corner of her mouth, she took his hand and stood to her hopeful tip toes, “Matthew, are you asking me on a date with you?”  
  
“What? No.” Matthew’s quick response clearly deflated her, made her almost bitter, and forced him to back track, “I just meant that—I want to make sure she’s all right.”  
  
“With super hottie? I’m sure she’s fine.”  
  
Setting his sincere chocolate ovals on hers, he softened his tone to sweet sincerity, “I have to make sure this guy doesn’t take advantage of Destiny because of what’s going on between us. Some random guy shows up one day and just decides Destiny’s his must have?”  
  
“That’s not possible?”  
  
“Of course, it’s possible. I just have to be positive it’s for the right reasons.”  
  
“Right, because you’re her big protector?”  
  
Suddenly frustrated, painfully aware time was rapidly wasted, Matthew gave her one last chance, “I’m going in with or without you.”  
  
“Fine.” Dani snapped, snatching his hand within her own and stomping towards the ticket window. While this was the last thing she had hoped for with Matthew’s arrival, she hoped that Destiny’s date had plans which were running successfully in the dim lit theater.  
  
~*~  
  
“You good?”  
  
“Yeah.” Destiny offered an appreciative smile, in absolute awe of his consideration of her – wondering how he could show up at the exact moment she needed him, “…I’m good.”  
  
“Good.” Kalani grinned in response, easing back into his seat next to her. Before the previews could roll, he reached into his pocket and inquired, “Hey, you won’t believe what I found when we were packin’ up the old place.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Opening his hand, he revealed a small plastic ‘Batman’ figure and raised a brow, “Remember this?”  
  
“Oh my god,” Destiny restrained hysterical laughter while taking it out of his palm, “I can’t believe you still have this.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? That little guy got me through many trials and tribulations in my life. It’s like a future heirloom in my family or somethin’.”  
  
Handing it back to him, she tilted her head playfully, “You know I got that out of a gumball machine, right?”  
  
“So!” Kalani stared at the item for a moment, thoughtful and reflective, and a confession soon followed, “That wasn’t the point, Sass. The point was that you thought of me when I wasn’t around…when no one else even noticed I was gone.”  
  
Since she had left home to live in Llanview, Destiny had nearly forgotten that life. She had a history with the stranger next to her, a rich history full of great moments…a drastic contrast to the drama of Matthew Buchanan.  
  
“We both know what’s happened in the past. Whether I was an outcast or pain in the ass, I was always someone’s problem—except with you. You didn’t make fun of me or expect me to fit in with everyone else.” Catching her eyes once more, Kalani voice was low and heartfelt, “You have no idea how much I missed you, Destiny.”  
  
She felt a warmth rush her cheeks, praying he did not notice a blush in the dim light, and held her head high with pride as she turned it towards the large screen.  
  
 _“Remember what I said, Little D.”_  
  
Her brother’s words caused her to return her eyes to Kalani, alarmed when she found he was waiting for the second look, and a question sat on the tip of her tongue.  
  
Before she could brave the words, he had leaned over and brushed his lips along her cheek.  
  
 _Okay…I’m in trouble._ Destiny’s thoughts were panicked, her heart racing, as she processed what was happening in such a short amount of time.   
  
“News travels fast in this small town.”  
  
His husky whisper against her ear stirred her out of her daze, “Wh—what?”  
  
“Your little buddy and his puppy dog just saw me flirting pretty heavily with you.” Easing back in his seat, he stared at her with heat stirring in his ebony gaze, “Do I know how to create controversy or what?”  
  
Relief surged through Destiny’s veins at his words, thankful the moment had been for show and not completely complicated her life beyond recognition. Cozying up to his side a little more, she grinned widely as he casually positioned his arm at the back of her seat and eased it into a firm hold around her.   
  
When her eyes began to wander away from him and towards their adversaries, he used his finger to gently hold her chin and smile widely, “Don’t let him know you notice. It’ll drive him nuts.”  
  
“You mean ignore him like he’s done with me since that skinny Llanview reject’s come around?” She resisted all urges to catch a glimpse of Matthew and rested her head on Kalani’s firm shoulder muscle, “I just don’t know if I can do that.”  
  
Kalani let out a soft laugh against her hair, laying his head against hers as the lights went down.  
  
~*~  
  
Only three rows ahead of him, Destiny was with the new school jock without a care in the world. Nothing Matthew had ever caused his blood to boil and, up until now, he thought people were being dramatic when they said – this moment would forever change his opinion.  
  
For weeks, she had been ignoring him – acting as though he had done something wrong by simply being honest with her. Now, she was sitting with some guy on what had to be a date yet had claimed to be in love with him.   
  
 _What happened, Destiny? Fall out of love that easily? Thank God, I didn’t say I’d level up._  
  
As quickly as the thought had come, it had gone. Especially as he considered the young lady sitting beside him right now, Dani…the ultimate confusion.  
  
Initially, Dani had excited him by being so sudden, so supportive in his time of muddled understanding. However, as things became clearer, she transformed into another teenage girl. Sure, she could be his friend and a good one at that. But she could not replace what he lost with Destiny, someone who had his back at all cost against all odds.   
  
Matthew considered this carefully, watching as the new guy smoothly put the moves on Destiny - kissing her cheek, touching her chin, gawking at her, and acting as though his arm just had to be around her body for him to be careful.  
  
Tapping his sneaker rapidly against the sticky floor, he squeezed the arm rests with his tense hands.  
  
 _He’s playing her. Who knows what kind of initiation process this is for him…he’s just trying to make fun of her to become popular at high school._  
  
Matthew grabbed Dani’s hand aggressively for the second time that night, causing her to immediately pull away and question him with her gaze, “I’m not going to let him burn her.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“He’s up to something. I gotta—stop him.”  
  
“Does she really look she’s having a bad time?”  
  
“Are you going to help me or not?”  
  
Dani stood to her feet with a stomp, using her hands to shoo him up and away, “You owe me so big for this, Matthew. I swear to—“  
  
“I’ll pay you back, I promise.” He agreed in hurried relief, taking her hand once more and stepping down to the role of Destiny and her date.   
  
Excusing themselves to other patrons, they found their way to the seats beside the surprised couple. Matthew made sure Dani was comfortable beside him before trying to make the bump in look as casual as possible.   
  
He let out a silent, deep breath before looking over and faking a double take, “Destiny?”  
  
Destiny and her date were staring at him with insulted, bothered eyes – but he was relieved to see their contact come to an abrupt break.  
  
“Crazy that you guys are seeing the same movie.” Matthew looked away from Destiny’s dismissive roll of her eyes and straight at her friend, making a cool yet clear threat, “Funny how easy it is to bump into each other in small town. Kind of makes it impossible for things to happen.”  
  
“I don’t think we’ve met yet.” The guy finally spoke, revealing the kind of slick voice that made Matthew’s skin crawl, and extended his hand, “I’m Kalani.”  
  
“I’m a very good friend of Destiny’s, Matthew Buchanan.”   
  
As Kalani shook his hand, Matthew had to use every bit of his pride to keep from cringing at the harsh squeeze which nearly crushed his fingers, growling, “Nice to meet you.”


	5. Chapter 5

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 5~*~**  
  
As the lights came up, Matthew felt the sweat sliding along his skin at the fire running through his veins. The entire time they had watched the movie, he could hear Destiny’s girlish giggle at the guy’s whispers and his busy hands. While mystery man had been smart enough to keep everything ‘appropriate’ and not dare another kiss, it was painfully obvious he needed to have physical contact with her at all times.  
  
Any second now, the two would be headed off to somewhere out of sight – something he could not allow to happen. Thinking quickly, he offered a friendly grin toward his neighbors, “So have you guys been out to eat yet?”  
  
While Destiny seemed to hesitate, her date handled it as he handled everything – way too smooth, “Not yet, but I’ve got an appetite. What would you suggest, Buchanan?”   
  
“Well, we were going to head to the diner. You guys wanna go?”  
  
Unwrapping his arm from around Destiny, Kalani leaned slightly towards him and offered a pained look, “Who’s ‘we,’ buddy?”  
  
Matthew glanced back to see Dani was M.I.A. Rather than dwell, he recovered, “She had to make a pit stop before we left.” His comment caused somewhat disgusted looks from Destiny and Kalani, yet he anxiously continued, “So what do you say? You in?”  
  
Kalani glanced back at his date, offering a crookedly grin, then happily agreed, “We’re in.”  
  
~*~  
  
Dani could feel the tears itch her eyeballs as she stomped as far away and as fast as possible from the movie theater. Watching Matthew focus solely on Destiny and her new love interest made her feel invisible, she could handle that from anyone except him – her perfect guy who had appeared out of thin air and made life in Llanview bearable.   
  
She wiped a stray tear away and felt the vibration of her cell phone against her ribs. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she reached into her jacket pocket and flipped open her screen to see a text message from Matthew awaiting her.   
  
 _Where’d ya go? I nd u!_  
  
Dani typed quickly, sending the message impatiently, and took a seat on the nearest patch of grass, waiting for him to reply to her simple question,  _y?_  
  
Another beep, a message back.  
  
 _I hve 2 stp him._  
  
She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, and refused to respond.  
  
Third beep, new message.  
  
 _Ur all I’ve got. Plz just help me make sure she’s ok. I really nd u._  
  
Dani read his message carefully, could feel the concern seeping out of her cell, and stared up at the starry sky, praying Matthew would soon recognize what a waste of time Destiny’s troubles were. After a moment, she managed to type a caring response,  _Fine, where should I meet u?_  
  
~*~  
  
Destiny found it hard to communicate with Kalani while Matthew kept the eye of a hawk on set upon them.  _I need to know the plan. I need a plan, period._  
  
As they scooted into their booth, Matthew gave her the break she was dying for, “I have to step outside for just a second to call him. You know how bad they worry.” Moving his attention from her to the young man beside her, Matthew’s tone got stern, “I will be right back.”  
  
Kalani’s gaze followed him out the door before he broke into laughter, burying his face in his forearms and resting his body against the table.  
  
Her eyes were wide, “This isn’t funny!”  
  
He raised his head as well as his eyebrows, “Are you kidding me? This is hilarious! This guy is acting worse than Bubba!”  
  
“Kalani, don’t you see what’s going on here?”  
  
He let out a heavy, dismissive sigh and leaned back into the booth, “What? Fill me in.”  
  
“Matthew isn’t buying this whole ‘you’re into me thing’. He thinks you’re either after something from me or using me as a joke. He’s in full blown daddy mode.”  
  
“You’re telling me! I swear I felt like he was running security on your chastity belt the whole time we were at the movies.”  
  
She immediately smacked his arm.  
  
“Hey!” Kalani laughed once more, rubbing his bicep, “What do you want me to do? I’m doing everything I can to sell us before the dance.”  
  
“No, this is all a bad mistake. For tons of reason, this is the wrong thing to do. We should just leave.”  
  
“What? No.”  
  
Destiny paused, recognizing he was suddenly all business in his tone and demeanor.  
  
“Sass, look, I get it if you’re worried. I even understand if your big heart is hurting a little because baby boy Buchanan isn’t loving this situation. But we’re doing this to get you some much needed payback, and I need you to know that I’m here. Whatever position that guy was taking up in my absence, he doesn’t have to anymore.”  
  
“K—“  
  
“No, you need to hear me right now. Because no matter what’s happened, I have always had your back. No one, not even this guy, is going to hurt you while I’m around. It’s us against the world, all right? Nothing’s changed, and I need you to trust me when I say this is going to work.”  
  
“I believe you. I do. But I don’t want him thinking you’re some kind of jerk who’s using me. If anything, I’m using you.”  
  
“Ooo, can I get that in writing?” Kalani held his hands up in surrender, offering a slight smile, “I don’t care what he thinks. We understand each other.”  
  
“You’re a great person.” Destiny touched his cheek, trying not to pout at her guilt and his endless kindness, “Everyone should know that.”  
  
Placing his hand over hers, he caressed her skin with his thumb, “As long as you know, that’s all I care about. I could give a damn about the rest of Llanview.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Do you see that! They’re happy, can’t keep their hands off each other!”  
  
“Is that supposed to make me feel better, Dani?! ‘Cause you’re making things worse.”  
  
“Matthew, look, as cute as you may be while worrying yourself over nothing, you gotta let this go.” Dani gestured towards the couple through the window once more, trying to restrain her snickering, “If she’s your friend, maybe you should just want her happy.”  
  
“I want her happy, if it’s real. If the guy is really into her, not going to hurt her, then I’d back off. But him? He—“  
  
“You don’t even know him! You’ve judged the guy without taking two seconds to find out who he is and what he really wants with her. What if he’s really into her? Then what are you going to do? You’re just going to back off, just like that?”  
  
Matthew hesitated, staring thoughtfully into the window, and spoke after a beat, “Help me figure out his intentions before I answer that. Please.”  
  
“…that’s what I’m here for.”   
  
She huffed, taking his hand and leading him into the diner to approach the table. The moment they were close to the table, she was disappointed to find he was retracting his hand and clearing his throat.   
  
They shared a moment of silent smiles before nearly break contact; however, Kalani kept Destiny’s hand in his own as they set their gaze upon her and Matthew.  
  
The silence was long and awkward, especially with the Matthew/Kalani stare down, so she attempted to break the tension, extending her hand, “Hi, I’m Dani.”  
  
He hesitated to shake her hand, revealing Destiny’s tension even more than her defensive expression had, “I’m Kalani.”  
  
“Nice to meet you.” She smiled politely, taking a seat close to the window before Matthew sat beside her, “So what did you guys think of the movie?”  
  
“Well, I thought—“  
  
Quick to interrupt him, Matthew spoke as though a question had never been asked, “So how do you two know each other?”  
  
The tension grew as the four of them tried unsucessfully to conceal their intentions regarding one another. Noting all of this, Destiny was the first to speak – seemingly out of breath, “Will you excuse me for just a second?”  
  
“S—sure.” Kalani got of his seat, allowing her to her feet and standing in confusion.  
  
To everyone’s surprise, Destiny stared down Matthew, “Would you like to get some fresh air with me?”  
  
“No, I’m fine. Kalani and I—“  
  
Before he could finish, Destiny had grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt and pulled him away from the table then out the door.  
  
Dani watched as Kalani took his seat and set his eyes outside, obviously bothered by Destiny’s sudden absence at his side. Disappointed, she leaned her head against the back of the booth with one bitter thought,  _Great, another guy who can’t seem to ignore Destiny._


	6. Chapter 6

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 6~*~**  
  
She threw his entire arm when she let go of his shirt sleeve, infuriated in her stance, “What is your problem?!”  
  
Matthew tried to ignore the image of her as she stood there. The last true conversation they had shared was New Year’s Eve, and he had completely blown it. Now, she was a beautiful still image in front of him once more. Her dark locks hanging in loose curls against her soft, rounded cheeks; ebony eyes pierced him with anger and disappointment – another painful reminder of their last conversation.  
  
Releasing a deep breath, he bowed his head, “You really have to ask? You don’t have any clue what my problem is?”  
  
“No! But I’m not going to let you ruin my time because your date is about as deep as a puddle.”  
  
As she crossed her arms, jutting her chin up with pride, he could not help but smile.   
  
 _There’s my Destiny._  
  
“Look, Kalani may have been nice enough to accept your invitation here, but I have absolutely no desire to watch you with that little reject. So why don’t you stop the interrogation, and we’ll just leave.”  
  
His hand instinctively caught her bicep, preventing her from storming away, and his mind raced with words. Tons of them – all of which she deserved to hear, built up over days and hours of not talking to her. Yet he could only swallow a thick lump in his throat as she questioned him with the sarcastic raise of her eye brows.   
  
To his relief, she paused and remained still for a moment. However, when her eyes wandered to the young man within the diner, it ignited all the wrong reactions within him.  
  
“How do you know this guy isn’t trying to play you?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I mean it. This guy shows up at a new school and, in one day, decides to already have his high school sweetheart picked out? Come on, Des, you’re smarter than that.”  
  
Releasing an insulted laugh, she nodded slowly in agreement, “Because there’s no way a guy like that could be into a girl like me?”  
  
Matthew had no idea how he managed to make the same mistake twice, but it was evident in her eyes –it was like New Year’s Eve all over again.  
  
~*~  
  
Dani watched Kalani’s reaction closely, and it was clear something had registered in his demeanor.   
  
A split second was all it took for his jaw to tighten, causing his attractive features to harden to stone, and his muscles flexed against the fabric of his shirt to reveal something outside was very wrong.  
  
 _Matthew, make it quick._  
  
She refused to check outside, forcing a smile once more, “So…what do you think of Llanview?”  
  
“Just like any other small town.”  
  
“Boring, huh?”  
  
He glanced at her across the table, somewhat defensive, “There’s only one thing in this town worth paying attention to.”  
  
~*~  
  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
  
“That’s exactly what you meant. You are so obvious.”  
  
“Des, would you stop putting words in my mouth?”  
  
“Oh, trust me, I would prefer not to hear you at all, but you just can’t leave it alone. You can’t stop rubbing it in my face!”  
  
“Rubbing what in your face?!”  
  
“Dani! You and Dani!”  
  
“There’s no me and Dani!”  
  
“You haven’t said two words to me since that night. But I see you all time, and she’s right there. She’s your ‘friend,’ right, Matthew? She’s just a friend who is constantly with you, including at the movies, yet it’s not a date and there’s nothing going on.”  
  
“You haven’t let me talk to you! I call, and you’re never there or you can’t come to the phone. You act like you don’t see me in the halls, and you throw away every letter I leave in your locker. Every text I send. Who’s avoiding who, Des? ‘Cause it’s not me!”  
  
“Fine, so I’m here. You’ve bullied your way into my night, into my life, and you have what to say? Nothing except, who is that guy? Are you kidding me?”  
  
“Well, who is he?”  
  
“Why does  _he_  matter, Matthew?! Why can’t you just tell me what’s so damn important? Why are you so worried about him? And me being out with  **him**?”  
  
Matthew tried to maintain his cool, rubbing the back of his head furiously before throwing his hands in the air, “I don’t want you getting hurt. Is that so hard to believe? You’re my best friend!”  
  
She bobbed her head, earrings bouncing beneath her curls, before she announced, “…I knew him, Matthew. He was my friend way before I came to Llanview.  **He**  was my best friend before I got here. And while I forgot all about him, focusing on and falling for you? He was thinking of me. He came here to Llanview, and he didn’t waste his chance. Instead, he chose his very first day back to ask me out. To try and get me to forget about how I feel about you.”  
  
 _Way to go_. Matthew mentally congratulated himself, trying in absolute vain to fix things and reaching out for her, “Des—“  
  
“No, you know what. I don’t know why I thought that any of this would make sense. Because it doesn’t.” Destiny glanced towards the diner, tears beginning to escape her ebony gaze, “Why can’t I go after a guy like that and stop worrying about a jerk like you?”  
  
Matthew stepped back, dropping his head in shame, and choked out a whisper, “I’m not trying to hurt you, Des.”  
  
“Nah, you just do it out of habit.”   
  
Lifting his head, hoping to catch a hint of hope in her eye, he got only a glimpse of her rushing away from the diner and their conversation.  
  
Every instinct he had wanted to go after her, but his confusion kept him frozen. Confidence had completely left him every time she was now around – the one person who used to build him up. He hesitated momentarily before deciding to go, mumbling, “Damn it.”  
  
However, he managed one step before a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.   
  
 _Kalani._  
  
Destiny’s friend pushed him back once they were face to face, “What the hell did you do to her?!”   
  
As he did, Dani’s voice was somewhere in the background, “Hey!”  
  
Matthew heard her but, all he saw, was competition in front of him. Pushing him back, he allowed his frustration to erupt, “Mind your business!”  
  
Kalani was not even a breath away at this point, “She is my business!”  
  
“Back off!” Dani tried to force her way through the testosterone to no avail, being gently pushed away by Matthew’s hand as he refused to step down from Kalani’s challenge.  
  
“Whatever you’re trying to do. It’s not going to work because I’m not going to let you hurt her.”  
  
“Looks like you got that handled, Buchanan! She can’t stand more than two seconds talking to you!”  
  
“Des and I have enough to deal with without you butting into it!”  
  
“Oh, trust me, I’m going beyond that. I’m going to end it.”  
  
Dani’s jaw dropped as she watched the entire scene in slow motion: Kalani’s fist sending Matthew to the ground and allowing only one man to go after Destiny in her time of need.


	7. Chapter 7

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 7~*~**  
  
She had run until her legs hurt, collapsing on the nearest solid surface, and buried her face in her hands. All of her emotions had boiled over; there was no sense in denying it any longer. Her love for Matthew was destroying her from the inside out – confidence gone and heart in pieces.  
  
Their conversation was on endless loop in her mind, reminding her that he cared…but not enough. Not the way she needed and craved him to.  
  
 _“I don’t want you getting hurt. Is that so hard to believe? You’re my best friend!”_  
  
The words were like a gallon of salt poured into open wounds. Once she had heard it for the hundredth time in her mind, she tried to stand to her feet – wanting to get away.  
  
“Sass! Sass, where are you?!”  
  
The sound of male voice bellowing her name caused her to freeze, suddenly ashamed of what she had done –  _I forgot him again!_  
  
“Destiny!”  
  
When he said her full name, she fell back to her seat and waited for the running footsteps to close in.  
  
“There you are.” His voice came out in quick breaths as he appeared, quickly kneeling in front of her with worried eyes, “I got here as quick as I could.”  
  
Destiny nodded slowly, unable to conceal the pain in her expression and streaming tears.  
  
“Sass…” Reaching up to her face, his thumbs tried to remove the tears from her cheeks, “this guy isn’t worth all this. I promise you he isn’t.”  
  
“Then why does it feel like this, Kalani? Why do I feel like he’s it? Like I’m not gonna love anything or anyone the way I love him?”  
  
“Because he’s playing you. He saw a great, genuine person and he pounced on that like a—“ Stopping himself short of full expression, he bowed his head for a moment and softened his tone, “You’re too good for this.”  
  
“You’re supposed to say that. You’re supposed to be on my side. But if you hadn’t been a part of the ugly duckling squad with me, you wouldn’t even understand why Matthew chose me to be his friend.”  
  
“The way I feel about you has nothing to do with being ugly or unworthy, trust.” Kalani gazed up into her eyes, hinting something nervous and uncertain, “The reason I feel…what I feel for you. It has everything to do with you being a kind, beautiful, smart ass who has no idea when to stop or give up.”  
  
She had to laugh at his statement, teasing with a whisper, “Sassy.”  
  
“Sassy.” He repeated quietly, stroking away tears which were no longer there…touching her skin with the tenderest care, “When he realizes what I already know, it’s gonna hit him hard. Like a ton of bricks.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“The fact that he didn’t just say yes when the opportunity came his way. He didn’t jump at the chance to be with you. He just let you go…it’s gonna catch up with him, Destiny. I know it will.”  
  
“Wow, my full name? He must have really made you think about all this.”  
  
Raising his slightly swollen hand, he cautiously revealed, “It may have hit him already.”  
  
“Oh my God!” Destiny jumped to her feet, eyes wide, “What did you do?!”  
  
“I got mad, and I hit him.” Kalani stood straight, trying to defend himself against her mortified expression, “I—I saw you running, and I knew he got to you. Then, he got in my face, and I just—I lost it, all right? I’m sorry. I couldn’t let him get away with hurting you anymore.”  
  
“Hurting me? That’s what he thinks you’re doing! That’s the whole reason he was such a jerk tonight! He thought you were trying to play me, and he had to save his best friend!”  
  
“No, that’s what I was doing!”  
  
Bringing her hands to her face, she shook in frustration and mumbled, “This is a mess. This is a  _ **mess**_.”  
  
“No, it’s not. He knows not to gonna bother you anymore.”  
  
“This is more than that, and you know it.” Destiny dropped her hands, sighing heavily, “Matthew is never going to talk to me again. Rather than us making him jealous, I just made sure he’ll never want anything to do with me.”  
  
Kalani’s jaw tightened, trying to keep his understanding in tact, “And that would be bad?”  
  
“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know if that’s better or worse than dealing with the possiblity that we might one day be something.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she flashed back to Matthew’s last apologetic expression and shrugged, “How would you feel if the person you loved wanted nothing to do with you?”  
  
Kalani said nothing, waiting for her to continue, then extended his open hand, apologizing and asking for forgiveness all at once.  
  
Recognizing the gesture, Destiny placed her hand in his and fell against him as they began to walk in a calm silence – comfortable in their acceptance of each other’s faults.  
  
~*~  
  
“It looks bad.” Dani cringed, removing the ice from his eye and noting its swelling in spite of her care, “Maybe we should take you into the hospital.”  
  
“Right, as if my ego wasn’t already assaulted.” Taking the ice back from her, he hissed at the contact as it reappeared, “I can’t worry about my face right now.”  
  
“So what are you supposed to worry about?”  
  
“Destiny. She’s in this thing worse than I thought.” Matthew watched as Dani laughed angrily, putting distance between them, “I know it’s hard to believe. But she thinks this guy is for real. Apparently, she knew him a long time ago. They were really good friends. And now he’s trying to get romantic with her like he’s just been pining over her all this time.”  
  
“You think he’s lying.”  
  
“Obviously! Why hasn’t he contacted her the whole time’s she’s been in Llanview? Why does he pick right now to show and ask her on a date?”  
  
Dani could take it no longer, snapping, “Can we please stop talking about Destiny? This whole Batman versus Superman situation is just pissing me off.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I mean it! You and this guy outside of the diner? It was pathetic. Destiny can’t pick either one of you, has no idea what she wants, and you two fight about her like she’s the last piece of pizza!”  
  
“I’ve been trying to talk to her for weeks. This guy just made it possible because he’s trouble.”  
  
“God, Matthew, just fess up! Why are you really mad?”  
  
“I told you.”  
  
“No, admit it to yourself. You’re not mad that this guy is after Destiny or ‘playing’ her.”  
  
“Fine,” Matthew threw the icepack to the coffee table, throwing his hands up in surrender, “Educate me. What’s my problem?”  
  
“You don’t like that weeks ago Destiny was saying she was in love with you and now she’s already moved on. She’s into somebody new and wants nothing to do with you.”  
  
Matthew took a moment to digest her words, recalling Destiny’s frustrations – the look in her doe eyes. Once he was there, Destiny’s image clear in his mind, he released a long breath, “That’s not it.”  
  
“Then what is it?”  
  
“…I hurt her. I’m still not sure how or why, but I did. I have no idea how to make it right, and then there’s this—guy who is just putting himself between us. In one day, he’s managed to make me the stranger, and I don’t know what to do with that.”  
  
Dani watched in jealousy as he took a seat with complete focus on her enemy.  
  
Hushed, Matthew confessed, “It bothered me, all right? Seeing her with him, bothered me, and I couldn’t just say that to her. Because she would’ve wanted an explanation, and I don’t know what to say without putting a foot in my mouth.”  
  
“Then maybe it’s time to give up. Or at least give her a real break.”  
  
“Des would never give up on me.”  
  
“Matthew,” She sat beside him, taking his hand in hers, and reminded, “she already has.”  
  
He felt overcome with uncomfortable emotions. Matthew got up, refusing to overanalyze the look in Dani’s eyes, and decided on his way out, “Then it’s time for me to pay her back for all of the times she didn’t.”


	8. Chapter 8

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 8~*~**  
  
Destiny tried to ignore her brother’s look as she continued with newly motivated sit ups, still fueled by the chaos of the night before.  
  
Kalani had been great, understanding and patient with the Matthew situation. Walked her home without any questions, without any ‘I told you so’; he managed to be exactly what she needed when life was falling apart. Matthew, meanwhile, had failed her once again. Said the exactly wrong thing at the perfect moment, he proved to be anything but the friend/the guy she had made him out to be.  
  
Unknowingly, she was increasing her movement. Her breath came out in strong, sharp beats.  
  
“Little D, you may want to bring it down a notch.”  
  
She struggled to keep her anger and movements in sync, beginning to speak in between angered breaths, “I hate him. I hate what he’s done. I hate that he ruined Kalani’s first night in Llanview. I hate that I even care about what he thinks and went with him to that stupid diner.”  
  
“All right, take it down a couple notches.”  
  
“I’m done. I’m so done with the whole Buchanan family.”  
  
“And,” Shaun clasped her shoulders within his hands and forced her to stop, “that’s enough for today.”  
  
“What?! No, I’m not done.”  
  
“You are heading towards sore muscles tomorrow.”  
  
“I don’t care. I need this out of my system.”  
  
Shaun’s dismissive, brotherly stare accompanied by his sudden stand to his feet forced her to follow. Handing her a bottle of water, he waited for her to take a few sips, “…it may not be my business, whatever happened last night, but it’s obvious you need to talk to somebody. Maybe you should just trust me with all of the facts so I can help.”  
  
“There’s no help needed. I just gotta get over it.” Heading over to one of the vacant sandbags, Destiny began to punch the surface with bear hands, “I will be done with Matthew before I screw up everything else in my life.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Meaning?”  
  
Matthew froze the moment he heard Shaun’s voice only steps around the corner. Now, certain he had found Destiny, he remained in the shadows and tried to carefully plan his words.  
  
 _I made a mistakes—scratch that—I keep making mistakes. I don’t know how to stop making them. I just know I need you in my life, and I want to make things wrong. Please, forgive me. For everything._  
  
“Meaning Matthew needs to leave me alone. He needs to back off, and I’ll just leave him to that skank, Dani.”  
  
“Is that really fair?”  
  
“Who’s side are you on?”  
  
“Yours, of course. But do you really know her?”  
  
In between each word, Matthew marked her sharp breath and thump of something accompanying it, “Don’t-even-start-with-me.”  
  
~*~  
  
Shaun stopped her from hitting the bag, turning her to face him, “Fine, then are you sure about Matthew? I mean what was he doing with Dani? Making out?”  
  
“They should’ve been! Conveniently, just at the movies, ready to sit down next to me and Kalani to just—rub it in and show off.”  
  
“Wait a second,” Trying to conceal laughter, even as Destiny’s burned him with her stare, he raised a doubtful brow, “He sat next to you and Kalani then did what?”  
  
“He watched us like a hawk!”  
  
“Okay, but Dani was right there?”  
  
Destiny nodded furiously, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“And he didn’t wrap an arm around her? Or hold her hand? Or kiss her on the cheek? Something?”  
  
“I don’t know!”  
  
“Yeah, you do. Because if he had so much as coughed in her direction, you’d have it documented in that pretty filing cabinet know as your thick head.”  
  
Destiny took a moment to think about his words, deciding to ignore any Dani attention, “Forget it, none of this matters, all right? The only thing that matters is I’m done with Matthew. He’s a—“  
  
~*~  
  
“Des?”   
  
The timid, shy tone of his voice caused her to stop with renewed anger as she spun around to begin hitting the bag again, totally silent.  
  
Shaun shook his head, signaling Matthew to be cautious, then stepped away for them to have a little privacy.  
  
Inhaling a deep breath, Matthew took a spot behind the sandbag and attempted to steady it for her. The moment he had, she was throwing her fists into the bag stronger than before, avoiding eye contact with him entirely.  
  
“You have every right to be mad at me, all right? I deserve it.”  
  
She spoke between blows, “Glad-your-giving-me-permission.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to ruin your date or whatever it was.”  
  
“It was none of your business.”  
  
“Look, I don’t know how to fix this. I don’t know how to make things right. All I know is I miss you, and there’s nothing I can do about it.”  
  
She stopped suddenly, out of breath, yet her fists were loaded to go again at the drop of a hat, “What do you mean you miss me?”  
  
“I mean exactly what I said. I miss you. Having you around. Talking to you. Just—I miss my best friend.”  
  
“Don’t you mean your puppy dog?” Beginning to throw her hands again, she huffed, “Your little back up? Your little get you out of trouble bodyguard?”  
  
“No, Des, I mean you.”   
  
~*~  
  
“Here ya go, Bubba.” Kalani handed him a cool bottled water, holding two in the other hand, and searched nearby for Destiny, “Where’s Sass?”  
  
Shaun took a sip of his water, hoping it got him out of speaking, and gestured towards the corner of the gym, the location of Matthew and Destiny much needed conversation.  
  
Kalani tensed up the moment he saw Matthew talking to her, a pleading expression and careful approach to her defense.  _Come on, Sass, stay mad.  
  
This is a mess._ Shaun sighed, watching Kalani’s expression and demeanor carefully, then all his suspicions were confirmed – the young man was stuck on Destiny even as she remained so stuck on someone else.  _Get to a decision quick, Matthew, before things get worse._  
  
~*~  
  
“I miss being with you all the time. You’re the only one I know I can trust about anything, everything. I made one mistake. I told you too much truth and, now, you want nothing to do with me.”  
  
“I’m not going to feel sorry for you, Matthew. You’ve had Dani right where I was since I’ve been gone.”  
  
“I’ve been trying to get you back the whole time!”  
  
Destiny hesitated, confusion evident in her action.  
  
“Just—let’s meet. Just me and you. No Dani or Shaun…or Kalani.” When her eyes shot to his, he was worried by the protective glare – noting it was applied to his replacement, “Please, Destiny, let’s just meet and talk things out. Please.”  
  
Crossing her arms, she took a moment to debate then nodded slowly, “Fine. Text me a time to meet you tonight, and…I’ll be there.”  
  
“Alone?”  
  
“Don’t press your luck.”   
  
Matthew complied, stepping aside, and smiled thankfully as she passed him to go back with her brother. However, his nerves were plucked when seeing Shaun stood with his new problem.   
  
Giving a smile and bottled water, Kalani remained in toe of the siblings but kept his eyes on Matthew. When they exited, he locked eyes with Matthew and offered a clear warning.  _Stay away._  
  
In response, Matthew returned the favor.  _Back off._


	9. Chapter 9

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 9~*~**  
  
“You want to talk about this at all?”  
  
“I want to back out. I don’t—I don’t want to hear excuses.” Falling into the comfy couch space beside him, she stopped fussing with her hair in a huff, “But I feel like I was after this. I wanted to provoke him into some ‘real’ talk, and maybe he wants that now. Maybe the other night bugged him as much as I’ve hated seeing him with Dani.”  
  
“Very possible.” Kalani adjusted uncomfortably, trying to hide it unsuccessfully, “You’re sure I can’t go with you to this ‘talk’?”  
  
She smiled over at him, shaking her head negatively.  
  
“Can we at least establish some guidelines before you go?”  
  
“You’re starting to sound like Shaun, you know that?”  
  
“I want to make sure this guy doesn’t pull game. That’s it. You don’t need to be jerked around anymore than you already have.” His words struck a chord causing her eyes to avoid him in sadness, “I’m sorry, Sass. It’s not my place to say anything.”  
  
“No, you’re right. You’re right as usual, and I should be prepared for whatever.”  
  
“So…” Kalani continued with extreme caution; his eyes glued to every moment she made, “what do you want to happen tonight? Why are you meeting with Matthew?”  
  
“I don’t know. I just know…when he said he missed me—I felt like I did the night of New Year’s. Like he’s setting me up for the biggest fall.”  
  
“So don’t let him. No matter what he does have a decision he can’t change.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Like what?”   
  
“Like…”Kalani took her hand in his, offering a half grin and raising a brow, “you still my date to the Valentine’s dance?”  
  
Destiny smiled brightly at his question, laying her head on his shoulder, “The thought of dancing with anyone else hadn’t even crossed my mind.”  
  
Kalani let out a heavy sigh, savoring the feel of Destiny on his arm,  _beat that, Buchanan._  
  
~*~  
  
“So you came to me? Like I’m an expert?”  
  
“Come on, Cole, I have nowhere else to go.”  
  
Shocked, unsure if he would really be any help, Cole gestured for Matthew to take a seat.  
  
Matthew did so swiftly, relieved to find one man who might guide him in the right direction. After a moment of silent prayer, he accepted the soda Cole extended and thought aloud, “I’m gonna to lose Destiny, if I screw up one more time.”  
  
Finishing his own drink, Cole frowned, “You’ve messed up more than once now?”  
  
“Yes. Bad.”  
  
“How bad?”  
  
“Like I got this,” Motioning towards his swollen cheek, Matthew let out a hiss when Cole moved into examine the area which had started to bruise, “from her date last night.”  
  
“Date? Destiny was on a date? With who?”  
  
“Some guy she knew in some other lifetime! He walks into school, first day, and has her on a date not five minutes later.” His fists began to ball up out of instinct, the emotions bubbling to the surface, “I don’t trust him either. Forget the fact that he starts more drama for us the second he shows up, if you saw the guy you’d swear he was jacked up on steroids.”  
  
Cole burst into laughter, quickly wiping his mouth, and tried to hide his amusement, clearing his throat at Matthew’s annoyed glare.  
  
“I heard her talking to Shaun today. She’s ready to be done with me, and she can’t. I need her. So you—you gotta help me figure out how I make this right.”  
  
“All right, look, you’ve got to make up your mind because you are sounding a lot different than you did the night you told Destiny you weren’t interested. Has that changed? And, if it is, you have to figure out why it is before you ever talk to her.”  
  
Matthew hesitated, trying to figure out the puzzle pieces of the past few weeks. Looking towards the clock, he let out a heavy sigh and admitted quietly, “I’m meeting with her tonight. And the only thing I know is things can’t stay like this. I want Destiny back in my life.”  
  
~*~  
  
“God, I’m freaking out about this!” Destiny jumped to her feet, beginning to pace his new home, and let out a deep breath, “Maybe I should just walk back home and wait for Matthew’s text there.” As she came to the conclusion, her cell phone was still undisturbed in her clammy hands.  
  
“Nope, I’m not letting you drive yourself nuts.” Kalani followed her to his feet, wandering past her, and took her phone in the process. Hearing her attempt at a protest, he set the phone on the counter top, “Forget about this for five minutes.”  
  
“Right, just forget about it. And think about what, K?”  
  
Kalani tried to think quickly on his feet, aware she was on the verge of racing out the door. Positive she was not in an XBOX kind of mood; his eyes scanned the room until he found a solution. Once he had, he brushed past her again, “Preparation for the fun stuff.”  
  
Destiny’s eyes followed him, completely baffled, and watched as he returned to the entertainment center.  _Don’t even think about handing me a game controller right now._  She was pleasantly surprised when he flipped on the stereo and pressed play for the CD player.   
  
As the melody filled the air, he nodded slowly and began a slow walk her way, “Pretty good acoustics in here, huh?”  
  
“I guess. But since when do you listen to Tyrese?”   
  
His hope was revived in her soft laugh and bright smile, “It’s my sisters. You know that.” Standing in front of her, he tried to wipe his hands on the inside of his jean pockets, “You ready?”  
  
She whipped her head back, clearly on defense, “For what?”  
  
“For a test drive.” Kalani tried to conceal a smile, now presenting his palm, “I gotta make sure my feet aren’t gonna turn into pancakes at the dance.”  
  
“Oh, like I can’t dance? Weren’t the last dance moves you discovered on a Power Rangers episode?”  
  
“That’s cold.”   
  
Kalani snapped playfully, taking her hand in his and carefully placing the other on her hip; Destiny welcomed him as a distraction, moving easily with the beat and into his embrace; and the world finally felt like it had stopped spinning out of control.  
  
Destiny let out a soft chuckle at his movement, “You’re not too bad, Kit Kat.”   
  
Drifting her eyes upward, she was caught off by the stare awaiting her. Destiny felt relief become replaced with something, what it was she couldn’t be sure. For a moment, she just felt stuck in the depth of his brown eyes.  
  
Kalani said nothing, but his eyes were fastened to her. As usual, he remained at her comfort level and did nothing to make her run for the hills.  
  
Her system was on overload, thoughts of Matthew’s word – Shaun’s warnings – Kalani’s praise were taking over all common sense. It kept her moving and silent.  
  
However, her breathing seemed to stop entirely as his face began to come closer to hers and his lips were looking entirely too perfect; that is when the song began to fade out and the loud vibration of her cell phone on the counter top brought them both back to reality.


	10. Chapter 10

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 10~*~**  
  
 _What the hell was that?_  The question was on loop in her mind, repeated at least a hundred times before she reached her cell phone.  
  
When Matthew’s name appeared on the screen of her cell phone, she felt suffocated by her surroundings. Everything was becoming extremely complicated for her already depressing life, and she wanted to run for the hills.   
  
She swallowed a lump in her throat, forcing a smile, and turned back to the dance partner she left standing only feet away.  
  
Their eyes had locked once more; both aware of what had nearly occurred just moments before.  
  
“It’s Buchanan, right?”  
  
The question wasn’t as simple as a text message - they both knew it applied to a variety of problems.  
  
Destiny took a moment to consider her answer; New Year’s Eve flashed in her mind before she returned to the brown eyes patiently awaiting her.   
  
For a moment, she did not see her goofy friend who had accepted her when no one else did. Instead, she saw who the young man had become both physically and mentally.   
  
Her smile became genuine as she approached him and placed her hands on his broad shoulders, “Doesn’t matter. I already got my date for the dance.” Kissing his cheek quickly, she gathered her things and headed for the door, “I’ll call you later with an update. Try not to worry.”  
  
Without looking back, refusing to memorize any of his reaction, she prepared herself for the make or break conversation with Matthew.  
  
~*~  
  
Matthew felt like his whole body was collapsing into itself as he waited for her to join him outside of Ultra Violet. Somehow, it seemed like a place to start over. It had to be.   
  
Letting out a long breath, he tapped his fist against the building and tried to calm his nerves.   
  
 _“Just remember, if it feels bad saying it – it’s coming out wrong. You’re going to get a reaction worse than last time, so just shut up.”_  
  
Cole was terrible at advice, and it created even more worry within him than he had possessed before. Glancing at his phone, he noted the time which had passed and began to start a new text message to her.   
  
 _Did you change your mind about meeting?_  
  
Within an instant, he heard the loud rumble of familiar ring tone behind him.  
  
“Not yet, but we’ll see.”   
  
Her voice caused him to smile, thoughtful and full of nerves, as he turned to face her, “Hey.”  
  
“Hey.” Shoving her phone back into her purse, she glanced at the building and released a soft laugh, “Here? Of all places?”  
  
“Well…I’m hoping that once you hear what I have to say, you’ll forget what happened here last time.”  
  
Something cautious registered in the ebony of her eyes, her mouth failing to express something she needed to say.  
  
Matthew took this as his cue to continue, fidgeting nervously with his fist in his palm, “Des, my head’s been all over the place. Once second, I’m trying to deal with my surgery. The next, I’m dealing with my new friend and her issues with Todd. Then, there was you and the new year and knowing nothing about how to react except that I was so scared of losing you as a friend that I wasn’t willing to risk anything—“  
  
“I get it. I’ve heard this before and—“  
  
“No, I know you don’t understand because if you knew how I felt about you and who you are in my life…Dani wouldn’t be bothering. No one would.”  
  
Her eyes misted with tears, crossing her arms with defenses clearly armed.  
  
“It hurt seeing you run away that night, not even giving me a chance to explain anything. I didn’t know what to do. But it had nothing to do with wanted Dani or anyone else. I didn’t lie to you about that.”  
  
“Matthew, before you—“  
  
“I need you, Des. More than anybody else. You’re the only person who’s been on my side through everything, and I was so scared to cross any line that I refused to just say that because I was so sure that it would mess up what we already had. Somewhere, deep down, I knew I didn’t want you to go away.”  
  
“Okay, stop.” Destiny demanded, her voice soft almost meek – nothing like the demeanor she usually put forth. Offering a small smile, she shook her head and tried to hide stray tears, “I do understand. I didn’t—not until now, but it all clicked okay. And I know what you mean. I don’t want to lose you by trying to cross any line. We are perfect the way we are, and I see that now.”  
  
Confused, thrown entirely off his game, Matthew wrinkled his brow, “You do?”  
  
“Yeah, I—I’m okay with things the way they are. I don’t want lose you, and I don’t want to force things when…they should come natural, you know?”  
  
“But, Des, what I’m trying to say—“  
  
“I want to be friends again, too, Matthew. More than anything. I missed you too, my best friend.”  
  
 _What am I missing?_  The confusion overwhelmed him, preventing him from putting together a coherent thought. He wanted to tell her more, express that she was misinterpreting everything he was trying to say, but none of it formed appropriately for their conversation so he followed Cole’s directions.  
  
Clearly relieved by his silence, she smiled up at him with hopeful eyes, “See you at school?”  
  
Matthew forced a grin, nodding slowly, before accepting the hug she offered to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close for a moment and memorized her form within his arms.  
  
She pulled away abruptly, excusing her actions, “I really gotta get going.” Taking a few steps back, Destiny blinked her big brown eyes one last time with ease, “I’m glad we talked.”  
  
“Me too.” Matthew nodded, losing any hint of a smile as she disappeared faster than she had appeared, and tried to piece it all together. Why had she so easily accepted friendship this time around? Why was she cutting him off before he could tell her how crazy it made him to see her with that guy?  
  
 _Kalani._  
  
The moment his name came to mind – everything made sense.   
  
~*~  
  
Shaun had to laugh, looking away from her as he did so, and made his way back into the kitchen.  
  
Destiny followed in his feet, continuing to question him with a whine, “What? Say what you’re thinking?”  
  
“You don’t want know.”  
  
“I need help. I’m in trouble here.”  
  
“Really? And who could’ve predicted that, Little D?” Placing his dishes in the sink, he tried to avoid the outright ‘I told you so’ with everything he had.  
  
“All right, I get it. I went into this without thinking, and I made a mess. But, if you love me, you’ll help me figure this whole thing out.”  
  
“What’s there to figure out? You already made your choice in actions.”  
  
“Which is what? What did I decide?”  
  
“That you’re going to go with Kalani and forget about Matthew.”  
  
“That’s just it! I don’t know what I’m doing! I just—“ Destiny covered her face with her hands, letting out a frustrated scream. Once she had, her hands fell to her sides and her tears became evident, “I never thought I’d have a choice. Do you get that? I thought Kalani was doing all this to help me out, but I get the feeling there was a lot more to it. And Matthew—he’s thinking…I don’t. But if Matthew is trying to say he’s ready, and Kalani’s saying the same thing, what am I supposed to do?”  
  
“You’re supposed to stop worrying about everyone else and follow your heart. What do you want?”  
  
Destiny carefully considered it; Kalani’s caring eyes came to mind before Matthew’s smile followed. Falling into a seat at the dining table, she quietly confessed, “I have no clue.”  
  
“Well, you better figure it out soon.” Shaun set a glass of juice in front of her, awaiting her stare, “The dance is Friday, and you better be ready to make some kind of statement – one way or another.”  
  
~*~  
  
Kalani pressed the buttons of the controller quickly, aiming and firing at every animated object possible. If only he could go cause some problems for Llanview, forget about Destiny somewhere with Matthew, his life would be perfect.   
  
While her little peck to his cheek had been unexpected, he still felt the little brother vibe which made him want to puke.   
  
 _“Try not to worry.”_  
  
Her voice echoed in his mind causing him to throw the controller to his side and reach for his cell phone. If she was not going to call him, he would just have to find out for himself.  
  
Just as he was about to send the phone call, there was a frantic nod at his door.  
  
 _Thank God!_    
  
He set the phone down, straightening his clothes with a deep breath, and swung the door open, “So how did it—?” He stopped himself, spotting the last person he wanted or expected to see. Standing a little taller, he let out a sharp laugh, “What do you want, rich boy?”  
  
Matthew stood firm, tone dripping with bitterness, “We need to get some things straight about, Destiny. And I’m not leaving here until we do.”


	11. Chapter 11

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 11~*~**  
  
 _This should be interesting._  Kalani stepped aside, gesturing for him to take a step inward, and slammed the door shut once he was inside. Turning to face him, he crossed his arms and easily flexed the muscles between his t-shirt. Once their eyes met, deep browns battling for superiority, Kalani prayed his opponent would give him a reason to check another shot.  
  
Matthew took his cue, crossing his slender arms across his chest and tightening his jaw, “What are you trying to pull with Destiny?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I mean it. She’s been all over the place since you got here, some friend I’ve never heard of, and I’m not supposed to worry about my best friend?”  
  
“Are we really having a talk about my intentions? Coming from a guy who hasn’t had two minutes for her since some stuck up, pathetic stray marched her nose into Destiny’s business?”  
  
“Don’t talk about things you don’t know anything about.”  
  
“I know Destiny. Better than you, Buchanan, and it just eats you up, doesn’t it? Knowing she’s got no use for you or your games anymore.”  
  
“What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t play any games with Des, and that’s what started all this. I was honest with her, and instead of her talking things out with me she ran to her back up plan.”  
  
Kalani was ready to throw his fist at the proclamation, boiling from his own insecurities – wondering if Destiny would have any use for him was she not warring with Matthew. However, a pause allowed him to note some uncertainties within the young man’s eyes – enough fear to provoke a smile to emerge on his full lips, “What is it that’s really bugging you? The fact that she runs to me because she doesn’t need you  _ **or**_  the fact that she still chooses me even if she’s given the opportunity to be with you?”  
  
Matthew laughed sharply, vehemently shaking his head, “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Really? So, you do or don’t know that I’m Destiny’s date to the dance?” Kalani’s question had the desire effect causing Matthew’s features to constrict with disappointment and frustration, “Ah, well, let me the first to tell you, I’m going to make sure Destiny’s has a night worthy of the kind girl she is.”  
  
Unable to take it any longer, Matthew could take no more dents in his already worn armor. Rather than say another word, he rushed Kalani – sending his shoulder into the boy’s solid abs and using pure adrenaline to throw him into the nearest wall.  
  
Kalani proved to be an easy target when caught off guard, shocked Matthew had actually taken the first shot. It took him a few seconds to get his footing back, the air knocked out of him by the attack and Matthew’s furious fists to his ribcage.  
  
Blinded by rage, Matthew took as many easy shots as he could and made sure they stuck to the man’s solid frame – wanting to make sure he somehow registered as competition for the cocky athlete determined to steal Destiny from him, “You can’t have her! You hear me?!”  
  
Kalani took his strength to slam him into the hardwood floor, ignoring the statements he had made and threw a punch of his own, “You don’t know anything about her! If you did, there’s no way you could’ve chosen that snobby bitch over her!”  
  
Matthew met his eyes, screaming despite the painful throb of his jaw, “I didn’t! I would never choose anyone over Destiny!”  
  
Registering the sincerity in the young man’s eyes, seeing a truth he thought only he possessed, Kalani froze up – fist stopped mid throw.  
  
“I tried to tell her that tonight!” Matthew snapped, pushing his larger opponent off of him and sitting up in defeat, “But she didn’t want to hear it. She was—she told me she overreacted all of the sudden. She was happy we were friends, and she was sorry for ever wanting to change that.”  
  
Propping his back against the couch, still seated on the floor with him, Kalani wrinkled his brow in utter confusion, “What?”   
  
“Yeah, and I figured it had everything to do with you. Whatever game you’re playing with her, it needs to stop now. I’m not going to let anyone hurt her, you understand?”  
  
“I would never hurt her, all right? She’s…” Unwilling to share such valuable information, he merely trailed off and tried to figure out what Destiny was doing. Was she finally catching the hint and making the right choice? His eyes observed the crushed expression of the beaten young man, yet he was afraid to hope after Destiny had so readily run earlier after a nearly picture perfect kiss.  
  
“If you think I’m going to let this go, that I’m going to give up on Destiny, you’re wrong. It’s in my blood to fight and win.” Matthew’s dark chocolate ovals met his, determined and renewed, “I’m not gonna lose Destiny to anyone.” Stumbling to his feet, he made his way to the door with words cool enough to send a shiver through his burning veins, “Especially to you.”  
  
Once he was gone, Kalani somehow found his way to his feet.  _Destiny chose me_. He released a soft breath, accompanied with a smile, and winced at the pain in his side, one happy thought in mind,  _It’s worth it_.  
  
~*~  
  
“Tell me how you feel, Little D.”  
  
“I don’t know. At first, it felt like I’d never feel anything bigger than what I felt for Matthew. And after he shot me down, without even blinking, I thought I’d just be hurting. Seeing him and Dani all over the place, feeling like I no longer belonged in his life.” Destiny reflected on the numerous days in January, where every minute felt like a year especially as she watched Dani cling to Matthew’s arm. Shaking it off, Destiny took a long swig of her juice and firmly set the glass down, “Then Kalani shows up, and everything changes. Suddenly, there was someone really on my side capable of making me feel like I wasn’t the outcast of Llanview high. And even though he looked like something straight out of a magazine all of the sudden, I still remembered him as that guy back home. You remember?”  
  
Shaun nodded with a small smile, “I remember. Scrawny, always in trouble, and his only friend was a girl – a big mouth girl at that.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, she went on, “You know, even after you warned me, I didn’t think anything past that. It just felt good to have a friend who had my back again. That night, even when Kalani hinted at some things, I brushed it off.”  
  
“So what happened to change your mind?”  
  
“I was with Kalani, before I was supposed to meet with Matthew, and for a second – a split second – I didn’t think about Matthew at all. I saw who my old friend had turned into, and we—“ When Shaun’s brow rose in protective mode, she laughed it off, “ _almost_ kissed.”  
  
“I see.” Her brother let out a heavy sigh, leaning against the table, “Then you met with Matthew.”  
  
Destiny nodded.  
  
“And everything got confused again?”  
  
She gave another nod, hanging her head.  
  
“So…you’re thinking you like Matthew  _ **and**_  Kalani?”  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Destiny was ashamed to answer honestly.  
  
“All right, then let me give you a little advice that I pray to God you’ll listen to.” Shaun waited for her eyes to travel up to his, offering the strongest warning he could in the softest tone possible, “Don’t pick one over the other because you think it’s somehow safe. In the end, you’ll end hurting everyone by doing that.”  
  
Destiny’s eyes immediately narrowed, her lips spouting bitterly, “Are you comparing me to Rachel?”  
  
“Now, wait a second, I didn’t say that.”  
  
“But that’s what you’re thinking right? I’m just stringing a couple of guys along? I’m not like, Shaun!”  
  
“I know!” Shaun set his rough hands on her soft forearms, his tone become feather light, “I know. But she was presented with two options, and she was miserable with her safe choice. That’s all I’m saying. While your position is different, the outcome could still be the safe should you not think things through.”  
  
“How am I supposed to do that, huh? Kalani and Matthew want an answer this second, this moment, and I can’t breathe long enough to even think about what I really want. I mean,” Throwing her chair back, she began to pace the kitchen floor, “maybe I don’t want either of them. Maybe I want to be alone, did anyone ever consider that? Maybe now I see how much I got it going on, and I’m ready to explore all my options.”  
  
Shaun shivered at the thought, trying to speak despite all the chills running along his spine, “Let’s keep the exploration to a minimum, all right?”  
  
“You know what I mean!”  
  
“I do. But,” He rose to his feet, stopping her mid stomp, “we both know you don’t want to back off of both these guys.”  
  
“…no.”  
  
“So, rather than letting you ruin the kitchen floor, I say we give your mind a little breather.”  
  
“How are we gonna do that?”  
  
“I’m going to volunteer to do something I hate.” He used her shoulders to turn her around and began to march her towards the door, “I’m going to take you shopping for your dress to the dance.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but I fell in love with it as is so I couldn't add anything more. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did as I love teenage angst.

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 12~*~**

“I feel like an idiot.” 

Yet another dress came flying over her dressing room door, landing on Shaun’s head rather than in his awaiting arms. Smiling as politely as he could, Shaun handed the dress to the attendant, “I’m guessing this isn’t an option.”

“Of course.” Busying herself with the straightening of the dress, the attendant quickly returned it to its hanger then far away from the angry teen.

“Why are we doing this? Everything I put on just reminds me how pathetic I look next to that Barbie doll, Dani.” Her voice was accompanied by the rumble and swish of dresses she shimmed in and out of, “Have I mentioned what a terrible idea all of this is? It’s a stupid dance where I have a great chance of making a fool out of myself yet again.”

“Should we try the next department store?”

“No, after this crappy dress, I’m—“

Shaun could only pray she liked this dress, not wanting to stand next to one more anxious mother, “Little D? You all right?”

~*~

Matthew pushed another rugged breath out, turning the corner and entering another department store. Immediately met by an anxious salesperson, he made a simple request, “I need a red tie, no funny cartoon characters or crazy stripes.”

The young man chuckled, gesturing for him to follow, “Right this way.”

Once he had seen a few options, different shades of red, Matthew thanked him and sent him on his way as this was the absolute last thing he wanted to do.

He had gotten in a perfectly justifiable, yet unmatched fight with Kalani early which left his body sore and ginger in movement. However, their argument had left him more determined to be the guy he use to be, charming without trying…at least to Destiny.

“Wow, D, your not looking so little.”

The sound of a familiar voice, the use of a nickname, and Matthew was frozen – well aware she was only feet away from him.

Grabbing a tie quickly off the rack, he checked his appearance in a nearby mirror then ventured towards the dressing rooms. 

_Say something good, Matthew. You have to seem perfect when she compares you to that jackass._

Matthew blew out a deep breath, rehearsing lines in his head, as he stepped into the light of the dressing room corridor – all lines leaving his fuzzy head upon seeing her.

Spotting him with the raise of a brow, Shaun stated quietly, “I’ll go get the sales lady.” Clearly ignored, he brushed past Matthew and whispered, “Tread lightly.”

That wouldn’t be to hard as Matthew was breathless staring at her. 

Dressed in a thin strapped red and white gown, her smile faded when she felt his stare and turned to face him. She ran her hands down her sides, smoothing nonexistant wrinkles, “Matthew…what are you doing here?”

He held up his tie, taking a few steps with a small smile, “Trying this on.”

Finally, to his relief, a grin returned to her mocha lips, “You sure it’s the right size?”

“Not a clue.” Matthew extended the tie to her, leaving a step between himself and the end of her dress, “You want to help me out?”

Destiny kicked some of the fabric back on her dress, beginning to busy herself with the tie. 

The action was transparent to him as he knew she would do anything to avoid converation – or looking into his eyes.

“There ya go.” She finished the knot comfortably on his tie, “Fits perfect.”

Before her fingertips could leave the fabric, he captured her hand within his and accomplished his goal – her eyes immediately met his. 

The sensation of her fingertips curved with his, the warmth of her skin against his, stunned them both to a blissful silence.

“All the girls are going to hate you at this dance, if you wear that dress.” Matthew enjoyed her speechless nature, leaning over to whisper into her ear, “It fits perfect.”

Destiny’s eyes fluttered close at his voice, a mixture of infatuation and thanks, “Even Dani?”

Stepping back, his eyes focused on their locked hands one last time, “No one’s gonna see Dani after they’ve seen you.”

Before she could respond, Shaun had returned with the clapping saleswoman – beaming about the dress and how accessories were the next step.

Afraid more time may ruin their moment, Matthew held up his tie slightly in thanks and made his exit.

~*~

Kalani stared at them through the glass, trying to ignore the jealousy coursing through his veins at the site of his girl mingling with the enemy.

Hours ago, he basked in confidence at Matthew’s shaken nature and Destiny’s acceptance of their first official date at the dance.

Now, watching as he ebony eyes longed after Matthew, Kalani had been robbed of his highest high.

 


	13. Chapter 13

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 13~*~**

“Hey!” 

Her excited voice prompted him to sit a little straighter in his seat, wiggling his cup to check for soda.

“What happened?” She sat in the seat opposite of him; her demeanor renewed, “I thought you were going to ‘surprise’ me when I was looking for a dress.”

He wanted to say a lot in response, accuse her of horrible things and question why she continued to go after someone so useless when he was standing right there. Instead, he sat still and silent.

Her face fell, “Kit Kat? What’s wrong?”

Kalani could not take it, could not keep his mouth shut, “I saw Buchanan earlier. Did you?”

“Yeah,” She answered straight and simple, confused by the sudden cold shoulder, “he showed up at the store. Why you asking?”

“You guys talk about the dance? Who you’re going with and everything?”

“No, we barely talked at all. Did he say something to you?” Destiny adjusted uncomfortably as Kalani avoided her eyes, “Are you going to tell me what’s going on or am I suppose to guess?”

“I just wish that I didn’t feel the way I feel right now.” Kalani’s eyes targeted hers, a fire she was unfamiliar with resided within them, “I wish you could just see what is sitting right in front of you.”

Elevating her chin slightly, Destiny stood up to his challenge, “What makes you think I don’t?”

“I saw you, all right? With Buchanan – both of you just rehearsing the dance in a damn department store.” He waited for her to deny it, to tell him he was wrong, but she only bowed her head. Swallowing a thick lump in his throat, Kalani leaned in and took her hand, “Don’t you get it, Sass? I never questioned how beautiful you were or what you were worth. I didn’t need some guy stepping in to realize there was no better than you. I’ve always known.”

Destiny looked at him through tears, unsure of what to say to remedy the situation.

“I need you to realize I’m the better choice for you. I need you to see that I got myself together so I could—ask you on a real date and be that guy to you.” 

Disappointed she did nothing to ease his fears; he released her hand and stood to his feet. He maintained his dignity, slow in movement, and tried to give her that opportunity to stop him – but she failed the first test he had ever given her.

~*~

“So, we’re still good to go to the dance together?”

Matthew smiled at his friend, thankful for her shoulder and cursed by her presence all the same. After spending at least an hour detailing the drama of Kalani and Destiny, it was obvious she heard only what she wanted to. It was yet another reminder of how much he missed his best friend.

At a moment like this, Destiny would do anything to help him and keep herself out of the equation. She’d put herself on the back burner and help him figure out his next move, decide what was the best for everyone involved. She would put him first.

_“I’m sorry. You don’t need to be hearing about my problems right now. You got enough going on.”_

_“Please! After everything you’ve done for me? You helped me pass the math final. And when Justin and Becca were being jerks to me, you had my back. And, I mean, you made me play the piano again. And you were the only person my age to come visit me at the hospital.”_

_“It was the right thing to do.”_

_“Come on, I’m not exactly A list. I mean I’m sure people gave you crap for it.”_

_“Look at this face,” Her expression was stone, “does it look like the face of someone who cares what other people think?”_

_“See that’s what makes you so cool. You’re like the best friend I’ve ever had.”_

Dani’s hand covers his, bringing him abruptly back from his memories of Destiny, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking about the dance and everything.” Matthew let out a heavy sigh, placing his free hand over hers, “Look, I don’t know if it’s a great idea for me to take you. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Why? Because you’re stuck on Destiny?” Dani offered a crooked grin, shrugging her shoulders, “I get it. You think you’re feeling something really deep for her, and you’re not trying to make me a stand in.”

“I just—“

“But you have to know how I feel about you, Matthew.” Taking in his brown eyes, the confusion stirring within their depths, she let the confession escape in a single breath, “The way you feel for her is the way I feel for you.”

~*~

An incessant knock caused Kalani to stop throwing fists at the punching bag, breathless from the frustration he attempted to release. When it picked up, louder and quicker, he finally stomped to the front door and swung the door open – almost hoping Matthew Buchanan had come over to get his ass kicked again.

Instead, he found his favorite fireball standing there with her arms crossed. 

When she did not immediately jump into her speech, whatever it may be, Kalani followed her eyes downward and found he was shirtless. Enjoying her thunderstruck gaze at his figure, he oozed confidence as he leaned his arm against the door.

Destiny shook her head, clearly trying to regain focus, and her eyes finally shot to his, “You got to say what you wanted to, and it’s my turn.”

He remained cold, “Do what you gotta do.”

“It isn’t fair for you to switch gears up and just expect me to ride with you.” Holding his gaze, she took a familiar stance of defensive – a hand on her hip and her head bob accompanying each word, “Before I went to the mall, looking for hours for a dress that might look halfway decent on me, I did talk to Matthew. I told him I was fine with the way things were between me and him, just friends, because I realized what he had to do. Then, I went to Shaun to just talk about you and how caught up I was in all these feelings I had—“ 

When she stopped herself, she dropped her head – overcome with honesty and common sense as they battled one another. Watching and recognizing this, Kalani felt all of his defenses falling to the ground. 

“I wanted to go to the dance with you. I had my brother spend ridiculous money on that dress, and what you saw with Matthew,” Destiny lifted her head, tears spilling onto her chocolate cheeks, “it didn’t keep me from seeing you, I swear.”

_Way to go, Kalani, be a bigger jerk than Buchanan._ Kalani opened his mouth to say something, only to have her wave off his words before they appeared.

“I just wanted you to know. That’s all.” 

Unable to let her walk away, he caught her wrist and brought her body back to the space before him. 

Destiny stared up at him with trust and sincerity, revealing she was still the realest person he knew.

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs, enjoying the softness of her skin.

“Kit Kat—“

Ignoring all reason, refusing to let her go any further and possibly ruin his moment, his lips dipped down and caught the fullness of hers.


	14. Chapter 14

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 14~*~**  
  
Destiny was dazed when his lips finally left hers. Rather than believing she was losing him, she now felt light headed by the hold he had on her.   
  
Kalani took a step back and pinched his lips together, failing to disguise his smile. His hands were drawn to her as though her cheeks were magnets for his fingertips.   
  
She continued to ease at his touch, mentally calming her nerves,  _he knows you. Trusts you. Wants all of you, no second to anyone else._  
  
His soft tone broke the tension of silence between them, “All I’ve wanted, for the longest time, is for you to see me.”   
  
Destiny allowed a grin to emerge, “I guess I still get to where my dress then.”  
  
While he desperately wanted to leave it at that, he took her hand in his and voiced concern, “But it’s pretty obvious that this whole plan worked too well.”  
  
“And? I thought that’s kind of what you wanted.”  
  
“It is. For us,” Kalani squeezed her hand, adding, “but not for Matthew.”  
  
“Matthew is with Dani. He’s just confused about me.”  
  
“He’s not confused at all.” He hung his head, staring at their joined hands, “Matthew regrets giving you up, and I’m pretty sure he wants to be a part of your life again. As way more than a friend.”  
  
“Well, it doesn’t matter. Because…I’m in a different place now, okay?” Destiny swung his hand playfully before releasing it, “I have to finish shopping for the dance.”  
  
Kalani gave a small nod, reluctantly letting her walk away before quietly thinking aloud, “Let’s just hope Matthew gets that, Sass.”  
  
~*~  
  
The buzz around school revolved entirely around the dance; hours away, some kids still hadn’t found one perfect thing or another. Break ups and make ups were occurring heavily among the high school population; everyone seemed to be determined to show up on the arm of someone.  
  
Matthew tried to remain focused on getting through the day, knowing his night would be trying whether it was because of the wrong girl on his arm or the man accompanying his true heart’s desire.  
  
It was impossible to avoid the three individuals he wanted to throughout the day.   
  
Dani had been beside him, blabbing about the nonsense of teenage popularity. Kalani had looked too confident while wondering the halls, talking to other students as though he had been there for years. Yet they both paled in comparison to Destiny who kept to herself unless she got a text message (no doubt from Kalani) or sat beside him during lunch.  
  
As much as he had hoped for a split second to talk to her, just make more of their moment at the mall, Matthew knew the timing was horrible.   
  
If there was ever a time to reveal everything to Destiny, it would be at the dance.  
  
~*~  
  
Dani wanted Matthew’s eyes to wander to her, just once during class or when they passed each other in the hall. Instead, she got brushed off with a polite smile and wave of his hand.  
  
This whole opportunity was slipping through her fingers. Matthew had refused to go with her shopping, yet he somehow found the time to have a ‘moment’ with Destiny. The cute new guy had been stuck on Destiny since his Batman days. Now, rather than being that girl who caught a guy’s attention by accident, she could not grab a glance from a single one.  
  
As the last bell signaled the horrible day’s end, she exited her classroom and rushed towards her locker. She shoved her school work into it, around her locker partner’s trash, and tried to concentrate until she caught a vision of them in her peripheral vision.  
  
Trying to remain unsuspicious, she watched as Kalani kissed Destiny hand and left her with a smile.   
  
 _You have to get things clear before the dance_.  
  
Dani slammed her locker with the thought, throwing her back pack over her shoulder and sneaking past Destiny to follow Kalani. Luckily, he had begun his walk home and slipped out a side door of the school.  
  
“Kalani!”  
  
He stopped, glancing over his shoulder to see her running up to him. Chuckling when she was near enough, Kalani assured her, “I’m not interested in any Matthew or Dani news.”  
  
“Funny.” Dani stepped in front of him, hoping to prevent him from further escape, “Are you and Destiny a couple now? I mean no question?”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, his smile alarmingly attractive to her, “What’s it to you?”  
  
“Because I’d do anything to make sure Matthew stays away from her and right beside me.” Dani saw his jaw tighten, allowing her own smirk to appear, “We want the same thing, Kalani. Matthew and Destiny away from each other, for good, and I want to know how you plan to make that happen.”  
  
~*~  
  
Destiny was frantically looking through her drawer, trying to find her matching earring, when she came across an item which struck her to pause.  
  
Grabbing the photo, she fell into a seat on her bed and examined Matthew’s smile in the picture with her. It seemed like ages ago when he needed a wheelchair or her.   
  
The incident at the mall, their brief moment dressing for the dance, meant more to her than she could share with Kalani. It was a moment she was sure she would never top until Kalani gave her a kiss that same afternoon. Now, her emotions seemed more confusing than before.  
  
Part of her would always have a crush on Matthew, wish he had taken their relationship a level up; but she felt wanted, comfortable, and smitten with Kalani. Her close friend had grown into a drool worthy young man, and he was willing to put himself on the line to keep a smile on her face. Kalani was the package she thought she had with Matthew.  
  
With a deep sigh, she tossed the picture back to her dresser and returned to her search for the missing earring. She was determined to own the dance with her date tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

  
_*Banner by the lovely Ayshen_

**~*~Chapter 15~*~**

Matthew straightened his tie once more, staring at the corsage in his hands.

Luckily, the dance had a Valentine’s theme or he would be absolutely lost on what to get her – how to coordinate their look for something everyone would just want to top at the prom. 

None of this mattered with his mind so consumed with thoughts of Destiny, hoping and praying she’d give him the benefit of five minutes. Though he had no clue how to explain his feelings, he tried to create a mental map of items he wanted to cover.

_Kalani. Our friendship. The talk we had about us. The thing with Dani. How I feel now._

As he began to think of each one, he knew the talk would be impossible. There was no doubt he’d make the mess between them a complete disaster.

_{So here's another day_   
_I'll spend away from you_   
_Another night I'm on another broken avenue_   
_My bag is ripped and worn_   
_Then again now so am I_   
_Take what you want to take_   
_What you wanna take_   
_What you…}_

When Tea cleared her throat, signaling Dani was about to join them, Matthew stood to his feet and presented a smile.

Dani made a cautious entrance into the room, striking him unexpectedly with her appearance. Her hair was pinned back in a roll, her lips ruby red, and her dress was definitely noteworthy. She had gone against the tradition, choosing a dress which was predominantly black with red hinted at the hem and waist. It sparkled slightly in the light and hugged her curves.

Tea beamed as her daughter looked at him; he just panicked. He had chosen a pin corsage and not the wrist band, figuring she’d be wearing jewelry. Her gown was strapless.

Nervously, Matthew presented the clear case to her, “I hope you like it.”

Dani was so pleased with his reaction that she pinned the corsage to herself without a single complaint.

~*~

Kalani tried not be uncomfortable under Shaun’s deadly stare, knowing he was now a different ‘type’ of man in his eyes. Trying to be casual, he gestured towards the television, “You watching the game tonight?”

Shaun leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, “So you like games now?”

“Just figured there was some kind of game going on somewhere in cable land.” The tie around Kalani’s neck felt as though it were getting tighter, “Do we need to have a talk or something before I take Destiny to the dance?”

“Yeah, there are probably a few things we should get straight.” Cracking his knuckles, Shaun leaned forward, “My little sister is not some girl for you or any other teenager to get too romantic with. Valentine’s day or not, she has so much as an eyelash outta place, and I’m all over you.”

“You’ve known me since I wore a Batman cape, Shaun.” A soft laugh left Kalani’s lips as he saw Destiny’s brother hesitate, “I care about her. More than I was ever willing to admit. When I found out we were moving here, yeah, I’m not gonna lie, I thought I might have a chance to date her. But only because I knew she was one of kind. Not because I planned to play some kind of game with her.” Shaun eased at his words, giving Kalani the courage to add, “I’m not Matthew. I know not to hurt her.”

“Okay, this is the part where you stand for me to enter the room!” Destiny’s command emerged from the bedroom, signaling both men to stand before she did as promised.

With a bright smile, she walked into the room and gave a confident turn. She was expecting them to laugh at her diva like entrance, but they were staring at her in silence.

_{I miss the stupid things_   
_We'd go to sleep and then_   
_You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM_   
_Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me_   
_Do what you wanna do_   
_What you wanna do_   
_What you…}_

“What? You don’t like it?”

Kalani swallowed hard at the sight of her, reminded once again Destiny had no clue how beautiful she truly was. 

She was dressed in a thin strapped, empire waist gown; her chocolate skin brought out the vibrancy of the red and softened against the white. Half of her curled hair was pinned back with two jeweled, red pins and her lips were glossed with crimson coloring. 

“You look good, Little D.” Shaun popped Kalani in the back of the head, “Maybe a little too good.”

“Thanks.” She approached Kalani with a small laugh, signaling towards the corsage in his hand, “Is that for me?”

“Yeah.” Snapping out of his thoughts, receiving one last harsh look from Shaun, Kalani removed the corsage from the casing. He easily slipped it onto her wrist and presented his arm, “Ready, Sass?”

She took his arm with a proud nod, “Ready, Kit Kat.”

~*~

The dance was cheese at its best. There was enough music and dirty dancing to disgust the relentless chaperones; ridiculous Valentine cut outs and sayings scattered amongst red and pink décor; food and drink provided from the nearest grocery store.

Regardless, Matthew felt it was the perfect setting for what he had to do. 

When he could not find her among the crowd, he tried to occupy his time and obliged Dani’s endless request for a dance. Thankfully, the music was not slow enough for her to be in his arms or focus his eyes on the assets which he could not let become a distraction.

The wind was knocked out of him as he spotted her entrance. Destiny looked perfect in the dress, reminding him of their brief conversation, as she ventured into the room with a hold on Kalani’s arm.

Matthew awarded Dani a smile as the next song came on, trying to figure out a polite way to excuse himself as Destiny followed her date to the dance floor.

_{I wonder what you’re doing_   
_I wonder if you doubt it_   
_I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it_   
_And I know where I go_   
_I'm coming back to you_   
_Be where I ought to be_   
_Where I ought to be_   
_Where I…}_

Kalani gave Destiny a playful spin, bringing her body to his upon return, and elicited a smile from her that made Matthew envious.

“Matthew?” 

He returned his eyes to her once his name hit the air, “Huh?”

“I asked if you maybe wanted some punch or something.” Dani glanced back at their adversary couple and released a heavy sigh, “You were clearly watching them.”

“I have to talk to Destiny. Five minutes then I promise we can go back to dancing.”

Before she could protest, Matthew had taken her hand and led her in the other couples’ direction.

~*~

“You’re looking pretty good tonight, you know that?”

Kalani was pleased with her flirtation, straightening his shoulders with exaggeration, “Glad you noticed.”

It was hard not to notice him in his black suit with a red shirt and black tie. His tan and muscular build made it look even better as he was noticed by many females in the room, yet his dark gaze remained upon her as they moved throughout the room.

Destiny noted the slow fade of his confidence and worried, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, there’s just…I wanted to talk to you about something before—“ 

Kalani was cut off by the awkward approach of familiar voice, “Hey guys.”

Destiny had a better time shielded her emotions, spotting the clear aggravation on Kalani’s features, “Hey, you guys look great.”

“You do too.” Matthew’s comment was obviously towards Destiny, causing discomfort for their respective dates. Facing Kalani, he proposed a new scenario, “Do you mind dancing with Dani for just a minute while I talk to Destiny?”

“Wait a second.” Kalani protested as Matthew gave him Dani’s hand and took Destiny’s, leading her away.

“I told you we needed a plan.” Dani huffed, crossing her arms and watching helplessly beside him.

Destiny caught one last look back at Kalani before they had exited the room.

_{Take me with you_   
_I start to miss you_   
_Take me with you_   
_I start to miss you_   
_Take me home_   
_I don't wanna be alone tonight}_

Once they were in the hall way, Destiny yanked her hand from his. She took a defensive stance before him, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, “What was that about?”

Matthew checked their surroundings, ensuring they were alone, “You haven’t answered my text messages.”

“I’ve been busy. We just decided we were cool again. What do you want from me?”

He nervously wrung his hands, “I want you to listen to me. No interruption or argument.”

Destiny offered a sarcastic smile, “Might be hard. You’ve said a lot of stupid stuff since you started hanging with Dani.”

“I know I messed everything up between us. That’s become obvious since Kalani came to town.” Matthew’s abrupt proclamation silenced her criticism, convincing him to continue, “I was so scared after I started walking again, thinking about everything I had missed for so long. I—I didn’t even think about how much I had when I was in that chair.”

Her look had completely softened by now, his name leaving her lips quietly in objection, “Matthew.”

“Just let me finish, okay?” He waited for her nod before going on, “The thing with Dani seemed like the—normal thing to do. That’s it. It wasn’t because I wanted her, ever thought about a relationship. I just wanted to be normal. Part of the ‘in crowd’ we hated so much.”

“Right, because she fit the profile, and I didn’t.”

“Because if I hurt her, it’s okay for her to disappear.” His statement caused the mist in her eyes to worsen, “If I lost you, Des, that’s…you can’t imagine what that would do to me. If I thought you were gone forever, I’d—then none of this matters. Me getting better or…feeling like I’m capable again.”

“But that night, when I told you everything,” She wiped tears from her cheeks, recalling the painful memory aloud, “You didn’t hesitate to shoot me down. It was like you didn’t see me that way at all. I could’ve been a basketball and gotten the same reaction from you.”

“Do you know how scary it is to have your best friend say those words to you? I freaked out, and I said what I did. I wanted to run after you, but everyone said to give you time.” Taking one of her hands in his, he stared into her eyes, “That was the mistake I made. Letting you run away without following.”

“No, I know…you can’t make yourself feel something you don’t.” Destiny squeezed his hand, forcing a smile through tears, “I’m sorry I wasn’t a better friend to you. That I forced you into trying to—“

“I thought a straight shut down would be better than confusion, but that’s—that’s not how I feel about you, Des.” Matthew felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest as she stared up at him, “I should’ve said that from the very beginning, but I didn’t realize it until you weren’t right there.”

She shook her head with a quiet sniffle, “Wha—how do you feel about me?”

Cupping her face in his hands, using his thumbs to remove tears, he savored the sweet curiosity in her stare before gently pressing his lips to hers.

_{And I do want to show you_   
_I will run to you to you till I_   
_Can't stand on my own anymore_   
_I cross my heart and hope to die…}_

Destiny couldn’t help herself when his lips found hers; she was a willing victim to softness of his kiss. For brief moment, her life was blissfully clear. The guy she had crushed on, the same one she was so sure she loved, had returned her affections.

However, when he pulled away to stare into her eyes again, she felt overwhelmed. Before her heart had been determined to have Matthew but it was now enjoying the exchange with Kalani.

Matthew dropped his hands from her face, an anxious question leaving his lips, “The only question now is how you feel about me. Is there any way you still feel the same? Or am I just your friend?”

“Sass?” 

Destiny straightened at the sound of his voice, her eyes flying from Matthew to Kalani. 

Kalani bounced his eyes inquisitively towards the both of them before addressing her, “You all right?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” She looked to Matthew once before returning to Kalani, “Let’s get back to the dance.”

Matthew tried not to be wounded by her lack of response, hanging his head.

“Matthew?” 

When she spoke his name, his eyes met her with a quiet plea.  _Don’t walk away._

Destiny presented a tiny smile, signaling him inward, “Come on.”

Reluctantly, he followed the twosome back to the dance and his date. 

Matthew moved according to expectation, trying to enjoy the night, but he could not help it. His eyes constantly found Destiny, silently begging her for an answer to his question.

_Am I your friend or something more?_

**The End**

**[Song Credit: "Cross My Heart" - Marianas Trench](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cf9WFWXp_B0) **


End file.
